My Imaginary
by desertLaceroses
Summary: When Lucci goes to Saboady Archipelago, he meets a young mermaid.
1. Who I am

_**My Imaginary **_

I was born off the coast of the Red Line, on an archipelago called Sabaody. But I'm wasn't born a normal child- I'm a mermaid. When I was born my mother had to protect me with her life; because, I was born in the personal aquarium of a Celestia lDragon, by the name of Saint Carolos.

My mother died protecting me from his favorite pets- huge piranhas. But let's not get to that yet, first I have to tell you about my mother. When he had first bought her, she was with child but no one knew, not even her own family; she had kept me a secrete for almost one year after my birth. But when Carolos found out that his mermaid had such an ugly merchild, that I had to go. And only because 'there are no mermaids with black hair, only mermen have black hair', he would always say. I cried myself to sleep every night, while my mother would hold me in her arms and rock he slowly to sleep, she sang to me; a song I will never forget the words to- Imaginary.

As I grew older and older, I started to become more and more beautiful. I was know eight years old. My tail had grow long and slender, and my flukes became several feet long. My black curls were now wafting around my mid section. My eyes which were once deep blue were now violet. But, Carolos would still say that no matter how beautiful my body was my hair was dark, and he wanted light haired mermaids.

On the day of my ninth birthday, Carolos did something horrible. My mother and I were swimming slowly around the tank when we saw Carolos and two large slaves carrying a massive bowl with murky water in it. My mother swan over to the edge of ours, looking out. Then she swam back down to me, once she had reached me, the men lifted the bowl and poured it into the aquarium relieving it's contents- piranhas. It was that day that my mother died, and I vowed to kill the man who did it to her.

As years and years passed, Carolos kept trying to kill me; because, he said that I was the reason he lost his beautiful merwoman. The more and more lethal fish he put in the stronger and stronger I became. Till one day. He had went on a long trip to one of the more far away islands. When he came back he said that he had something that I could never run away from- a great white. 'Try running from this, ugly mermaid' he said as he personally pushed the bowl over into the tank with his foot.

I took me two days to finally kill his shark. He was furious, ' I paid one-million beli for that animal!' he yelled. I could only grin. The next day he shoved me into a small tank, ' you are going to auction' he sneered, ' and you had better big the money you cost me'.

I sat in the auction holding area for several hours. There were several people around me, some were crying, others were enraged; saying on how they were going to kill their masters. I could only sit there and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

Slave after slave the people kept leaving. I kept getting more and more scared, I didn't want to be sold. I wanted to be back in Carolos's tank- even though I hated it there, I knew I was safe there. I knew the fish in there. I knew where I could hide, and sleep safely. But out here I was vulnerable. I was so scared I started singing, the song my mother taught me,

_"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorway_  
><em>Of alarm clock screaming<em>  
><em>Monsters calling my name<em>  
><em>Let me stay<em>  
><em>Where the wind will whisper to me<em>  
><em>Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story<em>

_In my field of paper flowers_  
><em>And candy clouds of lullaby<em>  
><em>I lie inside myself for hours<em>  
><em>And watch my purple sky fly over me<em>

_Don't say I'm out of touch_  
><em>With this rampant chaos - your reality<em>  
><em>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge<em>  
><em>The nightmare I built my own world to escape"<em>

A man came in and started moving my tank out to the stage, I could hear the auctioneer. ' And now ladies and gentlemen . . . the item we've all been waiting for. . .'

They put a sheet over my tank and rolled it out onto the stage, a beam of light hit my tank, reflecting my shadow to the crowd. I shielded my eyes, and began to get scared again so I started to sing again,

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
>The goddess of imaginary light"<em>

Even though a mermaid is in the water you will always be able to hear her sing. Everyone in the room began to coo and aw of how beautiful the voice was, and that they wanted to see her. The auctioneer continued though the noise of the crowd. ' . . . A creature of true . . . and unimaginable beauty, with the voice of an angle, ladies and gentlemen. I give you . . . your . . . mermaid!'

As the veil fell from about my tank, it was here; that my entire existence altered.


	2. A Man Named Rob Lucci

Rob Lucci, CP9's top member, walked into the auction house, he was at Sabaody on business. Hatorrie stayed perched on his master's shoulder, as he walked into the crowed and loud auction room. There was a slave on stage, a tall and slender man- a good worker.

The black head could only laughed at the mere thought of all of this, man selling his fellow man. " Only our species could sink so low, into this."

He walked further in, several people started jacking the bids higher and higher. The auctioneer slammed his hammer down," Sold!" Then he started introducing the last slave," And now ladies and gentlemen . . . the item we've all been waiting for. . ."

Lucci began to get interested," Hmm." He turned to the stage.

The auctioneer pointed to a sheet covered tank that had just been rolled out onto the stage, a beam of light hit the bowl, reflecting a slender silhouette to the crowd. There was a rouse in the crowd, they knew it was a mermaid.

Then a sweet and calm voiced started to come from the stage, the voice of a woman, she was singing.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
>The goddess of imaginary light"<em>

Lucci was immediately intrigued. " I know that song." He state out loud to himself.

The crowd began to say how gorgeous the voice was," Come on show us her!" They yelled.

The auctioneer continued though the noise of the crowd, ". . . A creature of true . . . and unimaginable beauty, with the voice of an angle, ladies and gentlemen. I give you . . . your . . . mermaid!"

The cloth fell form around the tank, inside was the most stunning mermaid they had ever seen. Everyone was speechless.

The auctioneer continued with her profile," She a young black veil angel fish, only twenty seven years old. She's quite the swimmer. What do we have the bidding starting at..."

" Sixty thousand!" Some one yelled.

" One hundred thousand!" Anther challenged.

" One hundred fifty thousand!" Some one called out.

" Do I have any higher!" The auctioneer called out.

Lucci watched as the bids kept getting higher and higher," I could bet this easy." He muttered to himself.

"Seventy million!" One man called out. That was the usual starting price of mermaids.

The black head began to think to him self," This Celestial thinks he's gunna get her just because of who he is. Well, lets give him a run for his money." Then he said calmly," Ninety million."

The crowd gasped.

The Celestial sneered," One hundred million!"

" One hundred and fifty million." The black head stated coolly.

" Two hundred million!" The World Nobel almost sounded shrill.

" Three hundred and ninety-nine million." Lucci stated with a grin.

The Celestial gawked when he heard what this man had offered for this girl.

The crowd gasped," Three hundred ninety nine million!"

The auctioneer held his hammer over the table," Going once . . . Going twice. . ."

The Celestial glared at Lucci," Damn you." He muttered.

" Sold!" The auctioneer said slamming down the hammer.

Lucci grinned to the Noble," Hnn. Pleasure doing business." He said tilting down his hat.

The black haired man walked to the pickup station, she was sitting in the corner of her room with her tail pulled up to her chest. She had chains around her wrists and tail, with a collar on her neck. She was shuttering.

One of the slave traders grinned to Lucci," Quite a girl you have there." He changed his stare to her, he ran his tong across his lips.

Her eyes grew wide as she gasped and placed her head in her lap.

The man laughed coarsely, then walked off.

Lucci watched him walk off then went up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder," Can you stand up?"

She looked up to him, then hung her head. Her tail began to gave color and shape as she slowly stood up. She was standing on legs rather than a tail. "Hai, sir. (Yes, sir.)"

He looked at her legs," I thought you were twenty seven?"

She nodded her head," I am. But I guess that I'm a little different."

He took her by the arm gently," Come on."

She followed him, her head was still hung low. Tears streamed slowly down her cheeks. As they walked though Sabaody, everyone stared at her. She felt so embarrassed to walk around like this.

Lucci looked over his shoulder," You OK?"

She looked up and gave a smile," I'm fine." But a tear ran down her cheek.

He kept walking, the two of them came to a tall building. He stopped in front, he took the keys from out of his pockets to the collar and chains. " Come here." He said gesturing for her to walk closer.

She walked up to him," Hai."

He took her hands and took off the chains then knelt down and took them off her feet. He stood back, the people walking by were giving odd looks, then he took the key and placed it in her hands. " Take it off."

Several off the by standers gasped, " He's letting her go."

" Why?" She asked. " Is this a trick? So you can beat me?"

" No." He said stroking his bird.

" How can I trust you?" She said clenching the key in her hands.

" Because, I didn't buy you to have you as my slave. Now take off the collar." He said firmly.

She took the key in between her pointer finger and thumb, her hand shook rapidly as placed the key to the hole. She clicked the collar open, then shut her eyes tightly and gasped as it hit the ground.

He smiled," Now come on." He said turning on his heel and walking into the building.

She looked down to the ground the collar lay there," Am I free?" She questioned out loud. " This could still be a trick to see if I'm loyal." She said to her self. Then she trotted after him.

He walked up to a room, then opened the door. He stood beside the door, then gestured for her to walk in.

Her eyes exchanged from his extended hand to his face. " I. . . don't understand." She said timidly.

" Go in." He said calmly.

She walked into the room, it was very nice. It was furnished with several expensive pieces. She kept looking around the room, there wasn't an aquarium in there. " Where is the aquarium?"

" I don't have one. I told you that I didn't buy you to be a slave." He walked over to a chair, he sat down. " Your a free person. You can stay and sleep here, unless you want to go to the sea. Fishman island is not very far from here." He took off his hat and placed it on the table beside of him then loosened his tie and leaned back.

She just stood there and stared at him.

He looked at her, " So what's you name?" He asked.

" I. . . umm don't have one." She said walking closer to him.

" You don't have a name?" He questioned.

" No, unless you consider 'daughter' or 'ugly fishgirl' a name." She sat down on the floor across form him, " Saint Carolos never let my mother name me."

" How old were you when he bought your mother?"

" I wasn't, I was born in his tank." She brushed some hair from her face," That's why I was so scared back at the slave auction. I was born a slave, and I've never been outside of my tank till today."

He smiled," Well, what do you want you name to be?"

" I don't now. I've never named anything." She said sweetly.

" Think about it." He said taking a bottle from under the table.

" What's your name?" She asked looking up at him.

" Rob Lucci." He took a drink form the bottle," You can just call me Lucci."

" Lu-ci." She said repeating his name. " I like your name."

He nodded taking drink.

" What's that?" She asked pointing at the bottle.

" Brandy." He said tilting the bottle.

" What is brandy?" She asked scooting closer.

" A type of liquor." He took a small stout glass from the table and poured some into it," Come here."

She moved close to him.

He handed her the glass," Here, this is a much better way for you to learn."

She took a sip from the glass, it tasted almost sweet. It felt warm in her mouth and throat. She blinked hard then looked at the glass.

He laughed," You can finish what's in the glass. It wont make you drunk if you don't drink too much."

She sipped at it slowly," It's sweet and warm." She said smiling.

He looked at her," How about Brandy." He said twirling the bottle neck in between his fingers.

" For my name?" She said handing him the glass.

" Yes, your like it in a few ways." He said taking the glass.

" Really." She grinned," How so?"

" Well, it's sweet and warm. Like you said."

She nodded," OK, Brandy. I like it." Then she gave a puzzled looked. " You have two names. Why?"

" Rob is my last name and Lucci is my first. You can have a last name if you like." He said pouring some more drink in the glass, offering it to her.

She shook her head," So a last name. Is it important?"

" Most of the time. In my case, yes. I need my last name to do my job. But for a normal civilian no." He said sipping form the glass.

" OK. I want a last name, like you. What would be a good last name for me?"

He started swirling the drink in the glass," Well, you seem very calm and composed." He stopped," How about Pacifica."

" Pacifica? What's that mean?" She asked.

" It means calm and serene."

She grinned," Brady Pacifica, I like it."

He smiled," So, Brandy. What are you going to do now that your free?"

" Hmm, I guess I stay with you till I figure it out." She smiled," I like you. Your very sweet."

He nodded his head, he began thinking," I am?"


End file.
